Der Weg
by Inquisitin
Summary: Die Abenteuer einer jungen Telepathin, aufgewachsen weit weg von der Menschheit und nun erstmals konfrontiert mit dem Corps und ihren Eigenheiten...


Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers. Ich bin nur ein Fan.  
  
----------  
  
Langsam schien diese Form der Meditation endlich Erfolg zu zeigen.

Wie lange hatte sie darauf gewartet? Sie wußte es beim besten Willen nicht mehr und da sie nicht dazu neigte ihre Eintragungen mit Datum zu versehen, half auch Nachdenken nichts. Aber was soll's...

Wichtig war doch nur, daß es endlich funktionierte.

Doch für heute abend war es genug, dies ging über ihre Kräfte, nun, wo sie den Eingang endlich gefunden hatte.

Müde fiel sie in tiefen Schlaf, aus dem sie am Morgen erfrischt erwachte.

Die Hektik des Tages, der Arbeitsalltag, alles das forderte doch einen gewissen Tribut, zum Glück war heute Samstag, wo sie sich doch etwas lockerer geben konnte, freier war.

Die Einkäufe wurden rasch erledigt, die Blumen gegossen und ein fauler Tag vor dem Fernseher folgte. Sie rührte heute nicht mal eines ihrer unzähligen Bücher an. Dazu war sie noch etwas zu sehr erschöpft.

Am Abend schließlich hatte sie sich soweit gefangen, daß sie einen neuen Versuch wagte in die andere Dimension einzutreten.

Das Mädchen entspannte sich sichtlich, konzentrierte sich auf ihre Beine und den Rest des Körpers, versetzte ihn in Schwere. Die Müdigkeit schien wie weggeblasen und doch nutzte sie diese, um hinüber zu gehen.

Langsam versank sie in Trance, nutzte den Weg, den sie sich am Vorabend geebnet hatte und entschwand in die Schwärze der Nacht.

Als sie wieder erstand, fand sie sich in einer dunklen Kammer wieder, dunkel, eine Gruft... Und es war ihre Gruft, in der sie sich befand, die sie selber gestaltet hatte. Oh, natürlich war diese nicht auf der Erde, sondern eher auf so einer Art, Parallelwelt, oder ganz wo anders. Wo dieses anders war, das hatte sie noch nicht definieren können, aber das war auch irgendwie nicht so wichtig.

Wichtig war lediglich, daß sie da war.

Ihr Leib änderte sich. Das strubbelige, nußbraune Haar, das gerade mal die Schultern erreichte, wurde länger und tiefschwarz. Die kleinen Brüste wurden handlich, die Taille blieb schmal, aber durch die weiblicheren Formen wirkte es einfach besser. Und auch das Gesicht wirkte nun weiblicher, sinnlicher, einfach selbstbewußter, obwohl sie an diesem nun wirklich nichts veränderte.

Sie lächelte. Ja, nun war sie wieder sie selber, endlich...

Ihre Hände fühlten ihren Körper hinab, stolz auf die selbst geschaffene Weiblichkeit, schuf sie sich noch ein elegantes Kleid, das ihren stolzen Körper zwar einhüllte, aber nicht unbedingt auch alles wirklich verbarg. Die Fledermausflügel, die aus dem Rücken wuchsen und die kleinen, süßen Hörnchen, die sich aus ihrer Stirn schoben, vervollkommneten das Bild einer hübschen kleinen Dämonin, die sie vom Aussehen her mochte.

Eine kleine Handbewegung und aus dem Nichts erschienen Feuerschalen, die die Gruft erhellten, den beiden Spiegeln Nahrung und Lichtquellen wurden.

„Und nun wollen wir doch mal sehen...."

Sie lächelte, als sie an einen der beiden Spiegel trat. In diesem formte sich ein Bild, eine Stadt, die wie eingefroren wirkte. Als sie die Fläche berührte, glitten ihre Finger hindurch. Nur wenige Augenblicke später fand sie sich in der Stadt selber wieder.  
"Erstaunlich", dachte sie, als sie zwischen den Erstarrten hindurchging. Als sie dann den Blick kurz zurück wandte, merkte sie, daß die Position der Menschen sich verändert hatte. Das verwirrte sie. Also probierte sie es mehrmals aus. Jedesmal, wenn sie den Blick abwandte, wurde die Position der Anwesenden anders.   
Da sie es doch nicht ändern konnte, ging sie einfach weiter. Doch ein ungutes Gefühl blieb. Nicht, daß die Menschen hier eine böse Ausstrahlung oder so hätten, aber es war schon sehr sonderbar und seltsam.   
Bald schon war sie bei einem alten Gebäude angekommen, das ein Tempel hätte sein können, von der Art der Bauweise. Wahrscheinlich sogar aus dem antiken Griechenland.  
Sie trat ein und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie in einer großen Halle ein großes Bett wahrnahm, ein Himmelbett, bedeckt mit seidenen Kissen und samtenen Laken, einem Tuchent aus dem feinsten Stoff und einem herrlich gestickten Baldachin.  
"Wow", entfuhr es ihr, als sie mit den Fingern über die Stoffe glitt, auf denen das Schattenspiel unzähliger Kerzen bizarre Muster hinterließ.   
"Gefällt es?"  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um - und erstarrte.  
Vor ihr stand der Traum ihrer Nächte. Ein Mann, den sie in ihren Träumen immer wieder sah. Elegant und charmant, mit dunklen, blitzenden Augen, einem verträumten und doch harten Zug um die Mundwinkel und schwarzem Haar, das ihm bis zu den Schultern fiel.  
Sprachlos stand sie vor ihm, zum ersten mal bewußt ihn wahrnehmend, die Flügel, die er in ihren Träumen sonst nicht trug und gerade mal mit ... ups, ähm, nichts bekleidet?  
Sie mußte schlucken, als sie merkte, daß er mehr als nur einsatzbereit war und war nicht erstaunt, als sie wenig später etwas taten, das sie nach dem Aufwachen so oft herbeigesehnt hatte ... sie lagen nebeneinander und er trank ihr Blut, hatte sie mit Seidenstricken gefesselt und ihren Hals beiseitegedrückt, schlürfte nun ihr Blut - und sie machte nicht einmal den Hauch des Versuchs zu entkommen. Als er genug getrunken hatte, drang er schließlich endlich in sie ein und vollendete das Werk, das er zuvor mit den Fingern begonnen hatte...  
  
Nach Luft japsend fuhr Sarah hoch. Sie befühlte ihren Hals, doch dieser war glatt wie immer.  
Aufseufzend saß sie stocksteif und gerade da.  
"Wow", flüsterte sie, als sie ihren zitternden Körper abtastete und merkte, daß sie völlig naß und durchschwitzt war. Doch laut Uhr war es nicht einmal 10 Minuten später.  
"Oh mein ....", sie flüsterte, wußte doch, daß das nicht nur Einbildung gewesen sein konnte.  
Aus der Küche holte sie sich etwas zu trinken, beruhigte sich wieder und dann, entschwand sie wieder in jene fremde Stadt, die sie so sehr faszinierte...  
  
"Wir müssen reden..."  
Das Mädchen sah ihn an. Ein alt gewordener Mann, der kaum noch Hoffnung zu haben schien.  
"Weißt du, du bist ein seltsames Geschöpf.... Hörst kaum zu, wenn man was sagt, fast, als wärest du in Gedanken immer ganz wo anders...."  
Sie sah ihn nur an, ohne zu antworten.  
"Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe entschlossen dir eine Chance zu geben, die ich nie hatte. Wir leben hier weit weg von allem, du hast keine Freunde, niemanden, mit dem du reden kannst und ich bin nur ein alter, tumber Narr, der dir egal ist. Du sollst die Welt kennen lernen. Ein alter Farmerplanet wie dieser hier, ist nicht das richtige für ein so junges Ding wie dich..."  
Sarah sah ihn an, lächelte. Aber wollte sie das wirklich?  
JA, das wollte sie. Endlich mal andere Menschen treffen. So spannend die Nachrichten auch waren und all die Filme und Bücher, die sie hatte, aber immer nur die gleichen 5 Gesichter, das war einfach nicht das Wahre.  
  
So dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie sich auf dem nächsten Schiff eingetragen hatte und kaum zwei Wochen später war sie unterwegs zum Zentrum pulsierenden Lebens - zur Erde, mit einem Zwischenstopp auf der Raumstation Babylon 5, wo sie den Anschlußflug bekommen sollte....


End file.
